


Darkness

by Telesilla



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-30
Updated: 2003-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard Never Knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

He can't see anything, of course. He never can; these encounters always take place in darkness. In fact, it is the darkness that always lets him know when it's going to happen again. Even in sleep, he is aware of his surroundings enough to notice when the soft blue of the Enterprise's running lights fades leaving Jean-Luc in total darkness. His other clue is silence. The ever-present hum of a well-tuned starship always disappears at the same time the light does.

 

He never knows what it's going to be like.

 

Sometimes it's the most skilled, slow oral sex he's ever had, a warm mouth and a powerful tongue--just slightly too rough to be entirely Human--working over his cock until orgasm turns him inside out.

 

There are times when a soft, smooth female body curls around him, all slim lines and long hair, cunning hands bring him to trembling neediness before he is straddled and taken in.

 

Other nights he's roughly turned onto his stomach and fucked, hard, almost brutally, while strong hands grip his hips to hold him in place.

 

And so it goes. Sex in all its infinite variety whenever he wants it.

 

He knows who it is; how could he not? But he's not about to break the spell by ever saying anything, either to the presence in the dark or to any of his crew.

 

After all, Jean-Luc Picard is a man of high moral principles, but he's no fool.

**Author's Note:**

> This was Little Ruth's very first slash pairing back in '95. Er ... slash? Het? When Q is involved, who knows?


End file.
